


Not Sick

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety Disorder, Child Abuse, Coping, F/F, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sick Character, Sickfic, Supportive Partners, Trauma, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Percy wakes up sick, but not like that.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Mentioned Will Solace/Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean
Comments: 27
Kudos: 181





	Not Sick

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. I was originally going to write it with just Percy and Annabeth together, but then my ex left me so I could do whatever I wanted without her passive-aggressively judging me. I really enjoyed writing this and the idea of them all being together like this. I personally do age-regression to help with my childhood trauma so if Percy seems a little OOC it's because there was just a little too much of my real-life influence in it, haha. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! <3

Percy coughed, placing his face into his elbow just as his caregivers had taught him to. He rolled over, letting out a long whine as he flung both of his arms over his face. The day before he hadn’t been feeling the best, but he had just assumed that a good night’s sleep would be able to fix it. However, when he woke up he found that the slightly sore throat that he had had the night before got over a hundred times worse to the point where he wasn’t sure that he would be able to talk. He sniffled, snot already beginning to drip out of his nose and onto the top of his mouth. He rolled over in his bunk once more, nearly falling out and onto the old wooden floor.

He had been perfectly fine the day before mentally, but sickness just happened to be something that he equated with weakness, so of course, he had been knocked down into his little headspace.

He sat up on the bed, releasing another whine as tears collecting on his long lashes. He squeezed his eyes shut and as a small sob forced its way past his lips. A couple of tears rushed down his tan cheeks, falling onto his sleep clothes. He rubbed his eyes, now falling even further into his headspace where he couldn’t pull himself out.

“Uncle Will,” he whimpered, an uncomfortable pressure building inside of his throat before he let out a wet bark of a cough. Will was the one that normally took care of him when he fell into little space since he already had Nico to take care of him. He had to admit that it made him feel guilty every once in a while when Will had to focus on him more than Nico since Percy was a lot more troublesome.

A knock came from the door and for a split second, Percy thought that he had summoned his caregiver. The voice that followed after the knock told him immediately otherwise, however. “Perce? You okay?” Annabeth asked.

“No,” he replied, his voice hoarse and small. 

“I’m coming in,” she said quickly. The doorknob turned from the other side and opened to let light pour into the room. Annabeth stood dressed in her normal jeans a t-shirt with her curly blond hair tucked back in a messy ponytail.

“No,” he mumbled again as he grabbed the blanket and tugged it over his head. He couldn’t let her see him like this since she wouldn’t understand what he was doing or why. He hadn’t managed to tell anyone other than Will and Nico about his little space since he was so utterly terrified of losing anyone in his life or being ridiculed.

“You don’t look good,” she mumbled worriedly. She closed the door behind her before she crossed the small space from the door to the bunk that her boyfriend had chosen as his all those years ago. 

“I’m not sick, just tired,” he mumbled, his voice aching as he used it. 

“Bullshit you’re not sick,” she snorted in reply. She sat on the edge of the bunk and placed her hand over the lump that her boyfriend made under the blanket.

“Not bullshit!” he whined, knowing he would have to tell Will about his use of cuss words. He wasn’t looking forward to the punishment he would receive for it either.

“Percy,” Annabeth laughed as she grabbed a handful of the blanket and tried to pull it off of him. “Why are you talking so weird?”

“Throat hurts,” he replied, hoping she wouldn’t notice the higher tone that he always used when he was little to help himself feel younger. 

“It’s more than just a sore throat,” she replied, worry ebbing its way into her words. 

He released a whine, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. He just wanted her to go away and let Will come and take care of him. He loved Annabeth and Piper and Jason, of course, but at the moment he knew that they weren’t who he needed.

“Percy!” Annabeth said, her tone frustrated.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, bad memories floating back into his mind from when his mother had married her abusive husband.

“You know what? I’m just going to get someone from the Apollo cabin and send Jason and Piper to come watch you,” she sighed. The door slammed behind her a moment later. Percy sat upon his bed, wrapping the blanket around him like a cocoon.

He began to cry, more so than he had been before Annabeth had entered his cabin. Big tears rushed down his face at a rapid rate as he began to sob heavily, so much so that he was shaking. 

“Woah, Woah, Woah, hey,” Jason said as he walked in and saw his boyfriend crying on the bed. He quickly sat down on the bed and pulled Percy into his lap. Jason knew some of the trauma that Percy had faced as a child and had been present for a couple of flashback induced panic attacks. “I’ve got you, you’re safe,” he whispered, rubbing his back and rocking them back and forth.

“What’s happening?” Piper asked worriedly as she shut the door behind her.

“I’m not sure. I think he’s having a panic attack,” Jason replied, making sure to keep his voice level and soft so that he didn’t make it worse.

“He has panic attacks?” she asked, crawling onto the bed after toeing her shoes off onto the wood floor below. 

“Yeah,” Jason nodded. Percy calmed down after a small bit and then began to cough into his elbow.

“You okay?” Piper asked, placing a hand on his lower back as she looked over him.

“No,” he replied, his voice still tiny and small.

“You’re not scared of us, are you?” she asked, fear laced into her words. 

“No,” he replied, shaking his head through the lie.

“Percy?” Will asked as he knocked on the doorway and entered the cabin.

“Uncle Will!” he shrieked, forgetting himself for a moment as he turned around to see his caregiver.

“Oh, that explains it,” he smiled sweetly. He crossed over the space and reached out, picking Percy up just enough to remove him from Jason’s lap. He removed his from the cocoon of the blanket and placed a hand on his forehead. “No fever, that’s good.”

“My throat is scratchy,” he whined, leaning into the touch of someone that he knew was safe.

“What’s going on?” Annabeth finally said, unable to riddle out the mystery in front of her.

“Oh, sorry,” Will chuckled nervously. “Can I explain it to them, baby boy?” the son of Apollo asked, smiling over at the little sitting on the bed.

“Okay,” he mumbled after a little bit. He wiggled nervously on the bed as his caregiver began to explain why he was acting like he was. 

“So there’s something called CGL, which stands for Caregiver/Little. It’s an umbrella term for a form of roleplay that people do. It helps them deal with stress and regressing down or up can help people deal with the trauma that they’ve experienced in their lives. People that go down to a younger headspace are called littles, and they normally had something happen to them as a child that either traumatized them or stole their childhood away from them. It’s a way for them to deal with everything that they’ve been through in a healthy and mostly money-free way. People that become older are called Caregivers and take care of the littles,” Will rambled in explanation.

“What does that have to do with Percy?” Piper asked. 

“Percy’s a little,” Annabeth snapped as she was finally able to figure everything out to some extent. “Are you his caregiver?”

“I am,” Will nodded with a small blush.

“Yeah! Uncle Will takes care a me when I’m small and I can’t take care of myself,” Percy said, his voice aching as he spoke. 

“I find that as a healer, it’s just kind of natural for me to want to take care of people in any way, shape or form,” the child of Apollo blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. “I have another little that I take care of too.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jason asked their boyfriend after a moment, hurt ebbing its way into his voice. 

“I thought that you’d think I was sick up here,” Percy mumbled, tapping his forehead twice. “‘Cause lotsa people online think that…”

“Yeah,” Will sighed. “We found that a lot of people like to interpret regression as a form of pedophilia instead of a way to deal with childhood trauma and overwhelming stress.”

“That’s just wrong,” Piper scowled darkly.

“I’m going to have to do some major research on this,” Annabeth smiled at the idea of being able to completely deconstruct this to get a good idea of what it was.

“Is there anything we can do? As his partners?” Jason asked, his brows knitted together. He couldn’t help but feel jealous of the bond that his boyfriend had with someone outside of their polyamorous relationship.

“You could always try and be his caregivers,” Will suggested. “You just take care of him like you would a kid.”

“I’ve had to babysit a couple of drunk people back at the wilderness school, is it anything like that?” Piper asked.

“No,” the son of Apollo immediately shook his head. “Well, kind of.”

“I’ve had to take care of some young kids in camp, I can help the other two figure it out,” Annabeth told Will.

“You guys can do a test run while I try to find some cough medicine and a thermometer,” he replied, waving a hand behind him as he quickly headed out of the cabin.

“Are you really gonna be my caregivers?” Percy asked curiously.

“If you let us when sure!” Piper replied, kissing his forehead.

“I have a list-a list a rules!” the son of Poseidon replied as he slid off of the bed and wiggled his way underneath it. He came back out with some dust covering his sleep clothes but with a box clutched in his hands. He opened it to reveal coloring books, pacifiers, children’s clothes and a crumpled piece of paper. He pulled it out and handed it to Jason who skimmed over it quickly.

“Will has the whole doctor thing cut out for him, I can barely read this,” he chuckled as he squinted at some of the words through the lenses of his glasses.

“Give them here,” Annabeth laughed as she slid onto the bed next to her blond boyfriend. Piper was helping Percy back onto the bed as he pulled things out of the box and showed them to her with an eager smile.

“You can’t read it because it’s in Ancient Greek,” she laughed, skimming over the paper a couple of times. “These rules are pretty basic for a toddler, especially one that has Percy’s set of powers.”

“Uncle Will says I can’t play with the water cause he doesn’t like getting wet,” Percy replied as he got back onto the bed. He coughed into his elbow and sat down on Jason’s lap. 

“Good job covering it up,” Jason said, pecking his cheek. 

“Thank you!” the little chirped, grinning as much as he could with how crummy he was feeling again. 

“I think we can do this,” Piper said hopefully as she brought the box to sit upon the sheets of the bed.

“We managed to save the world how many times?” Annabeth asked with a laugh. “I think we can learn how to help our boyfriend and his mental health.”

“Can I call you Daddy?” Percy suddenly asked Jason, ignoring the adult conversation that he was too mentally young to understand.

Jason blushed heavily and had to move Percy to a different location on his lap as he realized what the nickname did to him. “Sure you can,” he replied, pausing as he searched for a nickname for the little.

“Uncle Will calls me baby boy, and my mom used to call me her little prince,” Percy said, quickly catching on to the conundrum that his new caregiver had stumbled into. 

“How about my sea prince?” Piper asked as she looked over a children’s book.

“I like that!” the little chirped. He thought for a moment, his face scrunching up as he concentrated. “Mommy,” he pointed to Piper. “And Momma.”

“That’s so cute,” Annabeth whispered as she watched over her boyfriend.

Will knocked on the cabin door before he entered with a bottle of meds in his hand. “Ah, I see you found his little box,” he grinned as he walked to the bed.

Percy made a noise and tucked his face into Jason’s neck, shying away from the medical devices that he saw the other was holding. “Now baby,” Jason chided softly. “Uncle Will just wants to help you feel better. Please let him take your temperature.”

The son of Poseidon whined but did as he was told, removing his head from where it had been buried. He let the thermometer slide into his ear canal and stood stock still, holding his breath as well, while it read his inner temperature.

“Good now the other ear,” Will instructed. Percy wiggled around on Jason’s lap until his other ear was exposed to the medic and the process had to be repeated.

“Well done! I think that calls for a sticker,” Annabeth chuckled as she re-read that part of the rules to make sure that she understood it. 

“Sticker!” Percy shouted excitedly.

“Shh,” Piper giggled, picking up the sticker sheet and handing him both the paper he would stick the sticker to and the sheet of stickers to pick from. He nodded reverently and took the sheet of stickers from her excitedly. He looked over his options and then finally chose a blue colored flower before he placed it on the sheet of paper that she was holding. 

“Good job,” Jason praised, kissing his cheek again.

“You guys are naturals,” Will grinned. “And the good news is that Percy doesn’t have a temperature. Can I feel your sinuses?” he asked. The little scowled and nodded anyway, letting the medic feel under his chin and over his cheekbones.

“I don’t feel any inflammation, so this isn’t a sinus infection. I think that some cough medicine and a couple of days of rest should do him some good,” he grinned.

“I don’t wanna rest, I wanna be with Daddy and Momma and Mommy!” he whined, wiggling around in his new caregiver’s lap.

“If you rest you’ll have more energy to be with us,” Piper reasoned, using a bit of Charmspeak to calm him down.

“Kay,” he sighed, relaxing back into the comforting touch of his boyfriend. 

“I’m going to leave this here. Just give him a full cap of this before he goes to sleep and half a cap of this every four hours,” Will placed the red and purple bottle of medicine down on the nightstand at the head of the bunk bed. 

“I can do that,” Annabeth nodded to the son of Apollo.

“I’ll tell Chiron that Percy’s sick and you’re watching over him for me since I’m still trying to get a couple of people from the Roman encampment back into shape,” Will said before he waved and made his exit from the cabin for the final time. 

“Alright, time for meds,” Piper said as she grabbed the bottle. She shook it like the instructions on the side told her to do and then opened it. She poured some of the strong-smelling liquid out and then handed it over to her little. 

He made a whiney noise but knew better than to throw a fit. He grabbed it and then shot all of it back at once. When he had swallowed all of it he made a grossed-out noise and smacked his tongue a couple of times.

“I know it doesn’t taste good, but it will help you,” Jason soothed, running his hand through the little’s hair. 

“I’m going to go get some breakfast, for all of us,” Annabeth said, kissing Percy on the cheek before she left. 

“Can you read to me?” Percy asked Piper. “I like Mommy’s voice bestest,” he grinned.

“Aww, that’s sweet,” she chuckled. “What would you like me to read to you?” she asked. 

“Uncle Will was reading me this!” he chirped, leaning over Jason to be able to reach the nightstand. He handed her a copy of an old fantasy novel.

“I see,” she replied. She got up on the bed and leaned on Jason as she opened to the place where the bookmark was. She began to read, her voice lulling over the little and causing him to calm down enough to get drowsy. When Annabeth returned with breakfast they ate and then settled down to take care of their boyfriend, committed to helping him and proving that they loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write!  
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


End file.
